1. Field
Example aspects of the present invention generally relate to analysis of multiple sources of received communications and/or data.
2. Related Art
In the financial industry and other information-intensive environments, it is common for a user to receive information from multiple sources. For example, a stock trader may receive information during a conference call from a trading desk, monitor a video broadcast, listen to a ‘hoot’, and receive multimedia feeds containing various text based messages or other information.
However, due to the complexity and volume of information being received and variations in opinions from different sources, it is often difficult to obtain a meaningful grasp on how the various sources view a particular topic or a particular piece of information, and what the aggregate view is. The problem is exacerbated when information is being received in real-time or pseudo-real time and contains unstructured data, as with voice calls.